Wakfu and Stasis
Wakfu and Stasis are paths that a player can choose when it comes to interacting with his or her environment. One leans towards the Stasis when taking away from the Ecosystem, whereas Wakfu is the complete opposite and you can gain Wakfu by planting new plants or planting monster seeds. Note that Stasis is not gained for simply harvesting seeds, cuttings, or other items that leave the object intact, but rather for doing an action that harvests it in a way that removes it completely from the environment, such as reaping grains or cutting down trees/plants. One gains Stasis from killing monsters too, so it is generally easier to tend towards it. While it is easy to view Stasis as "evil" and Wakfu as "good", one has to keep in mind that overpopulation is just as bad for the ecosystem as too much harvesting. The level of resources should be kept between a minimum and a maximum in every area and thus both can be helpful or damaging. So instead of the above mentioned descriptors, "regulation" and "growth", respectively, would be more fitting. In both islands there are Wakfu/Stasis crystals, you can interact with it and get a 30 minute bonus (Depending on where you are). If you are in Stasis then you will get an effect with the stasis icon with 20% Harvesting XP, If you are in Wakfu then you will get an effect with the Wakfu icon with 20% Planting XP. Stasis *Having a high Stasis reflects that the player takes more from the environment than working towards replenishing it. Wakfu *Having a high Wakfu rating reflects that the player has worked towards replenishing and expanding resources within the environment rather than harvesting or taking away from it. Islands When you get at least 30% in your Wakfu/Stasis gauge you gain access to the Wakfu/Stasis Islands. (aka. Wakfu/Stasis Source) The entrances are located in all of the four Nations. Amakna's entrances are in Singing Fields, Bonta's entrances are in Kara (Wakfu) and Cania Swamps (Stasis), Brakmar's entrances should be in Pabong Fields and Sufokia's entrances are in Turfo Canyon. Entrance Location On new servers the Wakfu/Stasis Islands will have to have their inner areas unlocked by donating large amounts of resources. Wakfu Island generally requires seeds obtained by the gathering professions, and Stasis Island generally requires drops and gathering resources obtained by destroying plants or animals, making Stasis Island the more difficult to fully unlock. There are six areas to unlock on both islands, three north and three south.The last two areas in both directions contain Hazy Lead Ore for higher level miners. To unlock the inner areas, you will need to donate together with all the other players on your server. Notes *The Wakfu/Stasis gauge is located under the HP Heart on your character interface. It is marked with a "W" if you lean more towards Wakfu, and an "S" if you lean towards Stasis. Hovering your mouse over the letter will reveal how much Stasis or Wakfu you currently have. *The maximum amount of Wakfu/Stasis a character can have is set at 99%. Category:Terminology Category:Island